Talk:Prespic
Just dropped a prespwig at 11,19 from a 1 prespic group. I was soloing with 171pp. Front page modified I just got a +3 ring drop from 135 PP and 101 PP (I had 2 chars in the battle) Everyone should post here and we'll try to figure out the PP lock... Soloing with 102 PP, did not get anything so far. ---- Edit: Any clues on the popular place to drop prespic parts of the set after all the updates??? The forest south of Amakna frequently has 3+ prespics in a group. Drop Rate % I've seen linings, capes and belts drop pretty easily. I think the drop rate shouldn't be far below 1%, with all those groups hunting, we should be able to figure it out ... PP Locks These are from personal experience, last week. Prespic Belt PP Lock is no higher than 100. Prespic Ring PP Lock is no higher than 200. Prespic Cloak PP Lock is no higher than 300. Prespic Lining PP Lock is no higher than 420. (I believe it's 400, but a Bluff Eca was with us at the time and may have had chance shifting this value.) If someone could confirm the Lining PP Lock I think these could be added to the page. does no higher mean <400 or just 400 or more? it means that some one with 400 pp manage to get the item but it could be lower, unless the community site says 400--Cizagna (Talk) 18:34, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :I just dropped Darit Hair with an f2p character only, 100 PP. So does this mean the lock is 0? (I'm on Rosal). AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 03:26, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Line of Sight- Hand I have had hand hit me directly through a tree before I was a xelor, teleprted near it behind a tree and it was able to hit me with hand... Does anyone know what is up with this? I have not fight prespics in a while if the prespic was hiding its possible he had the light of sight and you thought he didnt also prespics move back to hiding once they attack, aside from that there are some trees that will not protect you from long range attacks. --Cizagna (Talk) 21:51, 21 March 2007 (UTC) i red from wikia that f2p cant reach a pp lock alone, is it true? because if its true i can still get drops with 2 or more f2p chars? :"F2P can't reach a pp lock alone" - well, yes and no. AFAIK, it used to be true because all F2P players had a base PP of 0 - but it is no longer true on servers like Shika, where all players have a base PP of 100, whether P2P or F2P. So it depends on the server. And no, don't expect to drop by grouping F2P players. --Lirielle 12:27, 24 September 2007 (UTC) PP Drop I have a P2P, if i make 7 more F2P accounts and go hunting together. the PP should be at least 800. Does it make the drop better? i'ma on Rosal, where All have 100 PP to begin with. :what does this have to do with prespic monster? --Cizagna (Talk) 02:10, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Resist AP loss How many wis to resist ap loss from prespics?? :They always have a chance. 60% is good enough though. wadjet2 (talk) 03:28, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Drops I dropped a Prespic Ring (alone with 114 PP), a Prespic Tail with one teammate, group PP was 214, and a Prespwig with the same teammate. Can someone change the page? Last time I tried Treechnid page, I completely messed it up. =( wadjet2 (talk) 03:28, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Had you been doing the challenges? The Prespic Ring I can believe, but the Tail and Prespwig couldn't have been done with that PP without having done challenges. Remember, challenges help you break PP locks. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 03:51, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, the talk page is glitching up. I can't type after pressing enter, sorry. But yes, I did do the challenges. That makes a lot more sense now. (How did you make your name all awesome?) wadjet2 (talk) 07:56, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I changed my sig by use of careful coding. It's been evolving slowly. Go to , scroll down to "Signature", and select "Custom Signature". You then enter what you want your signature to be, but you have to use wiki formatting. For instance, your current sig is wadjet2 (talk). My sig is actually too long to fit in that box, so I store it in an external program and copy+paste it when I need to sign something. Good luck, AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 10:11, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Best Hunting Spot For Prespic On Dofus 2.0 ? I need alot of prespic mats and need to know a good place to hunt them. thanks for the help ;)